1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a protective sleeve which fits on the bottom of a container to prevent stains from being left where the container is stored. More particularly, the invention relates to a sleeve which can be integrally molded with and is detachable from a reusable cap.
2. Prior Art
Many household products are packaged in metal containers. Especially prevalent are aerosol cans which are used to dispense a variety of items such as paint, shaving cream and insecticides. A problem with these cans is that they are prone to leave rust rings on shelves and counters where they are stored.
A prior art method of addressing this problem has been to paint the perimeter of the bottom of the can. This method has met with limited success and is ineffective when cans are repeatedly exposed to moisture as can occur in bathrooms, under sinks or outdoors. Also, paint can be easily chipped or worn off the bottom of cans during handling.
Coasters have been traditionally used to prevent containers from staining tables and counters. However, for permanent storage, coasters may promote deterioration of cans by trapping condensation and moisture. An additional drawback is that coasters must also be moved whenever the can is moved to a different location.